


Could Have Run

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Avon doesn't know why he didn't run. Set after the events of "Horizon"





	Could Have Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas

Avon knew that he could have run.

It would have been so simple. He could have outrun those three Federation ships and he would have been safe. He’d have been rich. In possession of a powerful spaceship. In possession of a powerful computer. And not involved in an idiotic crusade to save a galaxy that couldn’t possibly be saved. 

Not sharing a life with Blake, an idiot that wants to get himself killed and won’t be satisfied until he does. Won’t be satisfied until he gets everyone around him killed either probably. And, most annoying of all, is personable and charming about it so people _listen_ to his idiocy instead of telling him that he’s insane.

Personable and charming enough that apparently, even Kerr Avon doesn’t have the sense to get away.

Because he’s still here, isn’t he? He went down to that planet, saved all their ridiculous lives and now he’s back on the _Liberator_ with them all and if he leaves, he doesn’t _get_ the _Liberator_ which is ... annoying.

Why didn’t he run? He could have run. Hell, he could have run earlier, so much earlier. But he didn’t. He stood and talked to Orac and delayed and he _did not run_.

And Blake’s given him that smile, that pleased smile, that I-believe-in-you smile, Which Avon doesn’t want, of course. People believing in you, that makes it difficult. More than difficult. Because even someone as clever as Avon sometimes wants them to keep doing that.

No. He won’t let that happen. He’s made a stupid mistake not running but next time, he’ll make the right decision. 

Next time, he _will_ run.

No matter what thoughts he has about Blake.


End file.
